Modesty
by 30secondstoCero
Summary: A/N: This is my first fanfic! Read and review PLEASE! Rated M, there's a lemon inside and a yaoi pairing Seiichi x Ryoma . Tell me if you like! Summary: The Child of God inspected his eyes, and upon finding brief flashes of discomfort and even frustration, he pushed Ryoma back on the bed, kissing him again. "I must admit, I've never seen you sexually frustrated before, kitten.


A/N: Hey guys, call me Nil. ^_^ First fanfiction here o3o my friend wanted me to do a lemon!~ Tell me how it is. :D

Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to do this for every stupid fanfic I write? -3- So drab... I don't own Prince of Tennis... -_- I think we all know I wish I did...

Warning: Rated M (must I say more?), yaoi, language... Are you kidding? Have you read my writing? What are you still doing here? RUN!

TITLE

"School starts in two days." Ryoma sighed, not quite looking forward to the end of his summer. He, of course, would have to put up with Horio (of all people..) and his know-it-all attitude, Fuji-senpai's infuriating and unchanging practiced smile, Inui-senpai's lethal juices, Buchou's ever-

"Are you not looking forward to it?" Yukimura asked, twirling his racket absentmindedly. "What with the tennis club and all, I would have thought you'd have been a bit more excited."

"School is easy, and the Regulars are really..." Ryoma rolled his eyes, and put his own tennis racket back into his bag, having just played a match with the Rikkaidai captain; his legs felt like they were about give away, and he did his best to conceal the trembling of his fingers from gripping the racket so unforgivingly. "Really... Special. Tennis is fun but-"

The youngest Seigaku regular blinked as he realized he was just about to say, '_you aren't there_.'

"But what?" His boyfriend asked, blinking. The middle-schooler wasn't the type to stop talking in the middle of a sentence.

"Nothing." Ryoma shook his head, standing up and slinging the tennis bag over his left shoulder. He'd won the match, of course; but it was quite taxing really, to do just that.

His boyfriend wasn't called the Child of God for nothing.

Ryoma cursed inwardly as his legs faltered and his knees hit the hard asphalt of the court. Taxing, yeah right, it was downright fucking exhausting.

"Ryoma?" Yukimura had the boy's arm around his own shoulders and pulling him up before the ochibi could tell him that he was fine, he'd tripped on something, he was daydreaming; not that the Rikkaidai buchou would buy into it, god he'd never to do that, but Ryoma had his own pride –which others called attitude- and not saying something like it would have Ryoma face-palming himself at one point or another. "What's wrong?"

"How are you," Ryoma tsked, slightly ticked off that his Yukimura looked perfectly fine to him. "not tired after that match?"

"Oh, maybe I should have held back a little?" Yukimura chuckled at Ryoma, taking the latter's tennis bag and putting it over his own, still supporting his ochibi.

The emerald haired boy cast an icy look at his boyfriend- nothing too harsh though. "I wouldn't have appreciated it, thanks for the offer."

The two walked to Yukimura's house, vacant for the week since his family had gone off somewhere. He didn't really care where, since he was adamant on staying behind, what with tennis, and school coming up. And Ryoma.

It was a nice house, rather large and painted a nice skin color shade. They entered.

The Seigaku regular cried out as Yukimura dropped the tennis bags in the living room and picked him up off his feet, ascending the stairs to his room holding him.

"I can walk on my own!" Ryoma said almost indignantly.

"Like you showed me on the court?" The older teen laughed. "Yes, I'm aware of that."

He pushed the door open and had Ryoma sit down on the bed. The ochibi huffed and avoided meeting eyes with Yukimura as he swapped his tennis outfit for something a bit more homey.

"How about you tell me what was bothering you?" He asked.

"Who said anything was bothering me?" Ryoma still refused to look his boyfriend in the eye.

Yukimura blinked. This couldn't have been just from not allowing him to walk by himself, could it?

"Something was off." The older teen shrugged. "You don't want to tell me?"

"Rather not." The regular said.

A brief silence followed, and puzzled, Ryoma decided to glance at the Rikkaidai buchou to see if he had been too harsh. Apparently not, though, since the ochibi gasped as his boyfriend swooped in a pressed his lips firmly to his.

He pulled away too quickly for Ryoma, eyes concerned. "Are you mad at me?"

"I.." Ryoma's face heated up, and suddenly found his feet very fascinating. Was it just him or was the room getting warmer?

"Ryoma..." His boyfriend murmured. "Answer me."

The younger suddenly felt very tired, but even more nervous... and slightly desperate. Damn him.

It had been awhile since they'd last seen each other and the ochibi was itching to do something a bit more interesting than just tennis.

The Child of God inspected his eyes, and upon finding brief flashes of discomfort and even frustration he pushed Ryoma back on the bed, kissing him again. "I must admit, I've never seen you sexually frustrated before, kitten."

"It's because.." Ryoma wondered if his legs could utterly fail to an extent farther than what he'd experienced at the tennis court, and cursed them when he realized they felt almost numb now. "It's because you're usually a bit faster than this." He ground his teeth together when Yukimura nibbled at the hollow base of his neck, feeling him smirk against his skin.

"Oh really?" The Rikkaidai chuckled again. That was becoming irrita-

Ryoma twisted violently, mewling when a hand found it's way to an already hardened nipple, pinching and toying with it. Somehow, his shirt had already been thrown to some corner of the room, forgotten as of now.

"S-Stop!" He cried out.

"Really?"The older teen asked darkly, eyes taking in Ryoma's flushed skin tone. "I think your body disagrees."

They shifted, and Ryoma groaned when his boyfriend took off his headband and used it to tie his wrists above him together at the headboard with firm knots. No way he was getting out of this easily.

"Y-Yukimura." The regular whimpered, twisting his body as his nipples were constantly abused, flicked and pinched. He yanked at the binds restricting him, finding them as firm as ever. "A-Ah!"

Ryoma swore Yukimura's hands and tongue were trained to specifically find and attack his body's sensitive spots, shooting ecstasy through his body in a pleasurable yes, but infuriating way.

Their lips met, not docile and loving like before, but in an almost frantic manner, fighting furiously for dominance.

They somehow lost their clothes in that manner, but the ochibi was too far gone to really give a damn.

Well he did gave a damn about something, and that was because his boyfriend seemed to be in a particularly masochistic mood today, which one, meant that he'd probably piss him off by going slowly, and two, meant he wouldn't be able to walk straight the next day.

"Something wrong?" Yukimura murmured, finding the emerald haired boy's erection and slowly pumping it.

"Ngh!" The regular tried to buck his hips towards, craving a bit more friction. It was greeted by a firm hand holding him down and still. This was so frustrating!

"Well?" The older teen kissed him passionately again, running his thumb over Ryoma's slit, turning him into a writhing and mewling mess, tugging still at the headband keeping his hands were they were.

"Get a move on, Yukimura!" Ryoma cried, feeling tears starting form in his eyes from the teasing he was going through.

"Ah but there's a thing called begging," He pumped it again. "Kitten."

No way in hell was he going to beg for it.

Ryoma bit his lip harshly to keep himself from doing so unconsciously, which he had no doubt we probably would from the painfully slow pace Yukimura was going at.

The Rikkaidai captain placed three fingers at his ochibi's mouth, and the emerald haired boy took them, expelling them when he thought they were sufficient enough to do their job.

Yukimura smirked and slowly pushed the first finger in through the tight ring of muscles.

The regular squirmed, trying to resist from clenching around the intrusion.

The finger swirled inside, feeling and getting close to the bundle of nerves he knew would make his boyfriend see white spots, but never touching it.

Whimpering and fists clenching tightly, Ryoma twisted around, tears stinging his eyes. "Yukimura!" He protested.

"Shhh.." The buchou whispered. "We have all night kitten."

"Ngh!" He didn't cease writhing, his frustration climbing to an unbearable point.

The second finger intruded, making tears spill over and trail down the ochibi's cheeks. 'I-I can't take it anymore! Go faster!"

"What was that?" The older teen murmured, still not through teasing his boyfriend.

Yukimura didn't think he was going to be convinced to do anything until Ryoma was begging; and he was certain he could make him do that.

The last of the fingers poked in, and Yukimura moved them in a scissoring motion, making the regular choke, tears now from both fury and pain. He whimpered again, now openly sobbing. "I-It hurts, Yukimura!"

"Relax." His boyfriend said in a soothing tone.

"Easy for you to say!"

The buchou searched around again, and smirked when the emerald haired boy arched up, mewling like the kitten he called him.

Found it.

Instead of firmly prodding his prostate like Ryoma would have liked him to, he scratched at it gently several times, holding the regular down as he choked again, tears not stopping. "Yukimura!"

"Let me hear you, kitten." He smiled.

"Seiichi!" The ochibi twisted his head from side to side, helplessness consuming him and taunting him. The teasing was merciless, trying to draw out the words from him.

"A-Ahh!" He sobbed as his boyfriend barely grazed over his prostate again, nails scraping it so infuriatingly slowly, lightly.

The Child of God smirked. Ryoma only called him by his first name when he was desperate enough to throw away his pride.

"Seiichi please!" The regular sobbed again, tears free-falling.

"I think you can do better." He purred, repeating his actions with his fingers.

"AHH!" Ryoma was reaching his limit, and he wanted his boyfriend's cock, not his stupid fingers. This was beyond torture.

"P-Please, I can't take this! S-Seiichi!" The emerald haired boy twisted his head side to side again, unable to endure this, crying nowhere near stopping. "I'm begging you, please! S-Stop teasing m-me!"

He quickly shifted, taking out his fingers, having Ryoma scream from the loss, and going back to whimpering. "Please... Th-This is impossible.."

Yukimura smiled triumphantly, sheathing himself in Ryoma in one quick thrust, the regular choking and pulling even harder at his restraints. "Seiichi!" He whimpered.

The Rikkaidai buchou wiped away his kitten's tears. "Tell me when I can move okay?" He murmured.

"G-Go ahead." The emerald haired boy said.

He pulled out and slammed back in, hitting Ryoma's pleasure spot dead on, drawing out a scream and more tears, pleasure lancing up his spine to shoot him senseless and unable to form coherent thoughts, forget words.

There was nothing material to hold on to, what with his hands tied up, and the regular cried out when Yukimura pumped his neglected erection in time with his movements, whimpering and helpless.

When they came, they came together, hot and white sticky substance shooting out.

Ryoma arched, vision going white and pleasure maxing to its highest point as he experienced his climax.

"Mm, untie me.." He murmured as his boyfriend kissed him soothingly.

The buchou swiftly undid the knots, leaving Ryoma to hiss when he saw the bruises on his wrists. "You sadist." He hmphed.

"As if you don't love it." His boyfriend scoffed. "There's a thing called begging, Ryoma." Yukimura embraced the 1st year, kissing him softly.

"There's a thing called modesty, Seiichi."

"Hn." His boyfriend snorted. "You sure don't have any of it." And kissed him again.


End file.
